And Straight on Till Morning
by EvilRegalPrincess
Summary: Regina gets more than she bargained for after saving StoryBrooke when Emma confesses something she's been holding in. Set during the finale epi and my verison of season 3.
1. And Straight on Till Morning

**And Straight on Till Morning**

**A/N: This is my first attempt of a Swan Queen fiction. I feel this is what should happen in the end. **

There they stood at the bottom of the mines staring at each other as Regina was behind the trigger that was placed within in the curse. No words were spoken until her voice rose up…

"Slowing the device is going to require all the strength I have," Regina said a bit hesitant as Emma stared at her shaking her head to the side before speaking up…

"You're not coming with us are you? When you said goodbye to Henry, you were saying goodbye."

Regina looked down sadly knowing that was the truth and it hurt her, but then looked back up. "He knows I love him, doesn't he," she asked staring at Emma with those eyes.

Emma took a step forward before speaking, "No, Regina there's gotta be another way." The expression on her face pleading for Regina not to leave.

"You were right you know. Everything that's happening it's my fault. I created this device, it's only fitting that it takes my life."

Emma's eyes still pleaded for Regina before letting out a sigh speaking, "What am I supposed to tell Henry?"

Regina looked at the blonde answering her question, "Tell him that it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing." Then a smile crept upon her face as the blonde looked at her sadly.

"Regina please," she pleaded knowing that's not what she wanted to happen.

"Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen… including my son. Let me die as Regina," her expression pleading with guilt.

Emma just stared at her speechless before Regina looked down at the trigger placing her hands either side of it and the blonde took to turn away, but something stopped her.

"Regina, I" was all she could get out before the brunette let herself sacrifice all that she had and the blonde looked at her watching the single tear fall from the others eye before running off out of the mines.

'Run back in there you fool, save the town and your queen you can't deny you love her. You can't just let her die from this. She needs you just as much as you and Henry need her,' that was all that ran through Emma's mind as she escaped the mines.

"Help her," she growled with a bit of plead in her voice approaching Gold. He was still devastated about Bae, but he knew he should help. So he and the blonde returned into the mines where Regina was still letting herself get sucked into death.

Gold stood in front of the trigger while Emma ran for it once again waiting for the damn thing to be destroyed. She held onto Henry for dear life scared of what may happen to him as well as the rest of the town. Once it was all over she opened her eyes to see everything was still there except the mines were blown to smithereens. Emma ran to where she last saw the two seeing Gold exit carefully, but Regina just stood there shocked that neither had died.

"Before I ran off I wanted to say I love you Regina," Emma spoke taking the brunette in her arms and holding her tightly before pulling back to capture her lips in the most tender kiss.

Regina was taken aback by these actions, but in her heart she knew that even her, the evil queen loved the white knight as well. And so she returned her kiss just as tender, but full of passion until both were out of breath. "I love you too," she smiled with lustful eyes holding onto Emma before glancing over to Henry.

"Mom," Henry said excitedly before running over to the both of them hugging the pair tightly not even caring about the sight he just saw because he thought it was the best thing. "I'm sorry for the past, I know you were doing the right thing and changed. You aren't the Evil Queen, you just wanted you're happy ending, and so you got it," he said with a smile looking up at his two mothers.

"Thank you Henry," Regina said softly before looking at Emma smiling. "You were my happy ending after all," she smirked giving her those sexy eyes. Emma chuckled nodding her head at the statement. "You just had to find me," was all she said before kissing her cheek.

**A/N: So I think I will end it here for now. Please tell me what you think so far! Continue or leave as is? Would love to hear your feedback (: **


	2. Journey To Neverland

**Journey to Neverland**

**A/N: So the finale was utterly amazing! I find it a bit funny how my ending sort of applied to the show although it was Emma instead of Gold, but Swan Queen Lovers we definitely saw what we wanted. **

**The next chapter will be where they left off based on the Jolly Roger for now and I know my ending was with Henry, but I want to base it on Regina and Emma. So let me just say this: Emma, Regina, Snow and Charming (Gold disappeared until they all meet on the ship) go down to search for something Regina thought she lost and when they return Henry has been kidnapped by Greg and Tamara hence them going into Neverland and everyone setting sail to save him. **

It was their first night upon the Jolly Roger, everyone had been so worked up on what happened 'home' and the sailing seemed like hours had gone by when in reality it had been maybe thirty minutes. The crew (except for Captain and Rumple) as Hook would call them decided to head to bed of course all in different cabins of the deck below. Snow and Charming in one and Regina and Emma in the next.

"Regina, don't worry my darling we will find Henry," Emma spoke softly letting out a light yawn as she lay upon one of the bunks resting on her side with her head fit in the palm of her hand.

Regina paced back and forth scared of what could happen to Henry. Of course the blonde was worried as well. "I can't help but worry Emma, I just don't want anything to happen to him," she answered her.

"I know, but for now just rest and think of positive things… at least for me," the blonde spoke casually letting herself sit up right to grab at the brunette's wrist pulling her to stand in front of her.

The brunette stared down at the blonde wrapping her arms around her neck before bending down to kiss her lightly. "Only for you," she barely whispered sitting next to her lover holding her hand while intertwining their fingers.

The other woman gave her lovers hand a squeeze before looking at her with a smile. "Come here you," she giggled laying back to pull Regina on top of her tickling at her sides for a mere second. Then she stared up into those dark eyes getting lost in pools of amber as her hand caressed the soft flesh of her cheek, to gently lean up and capture those red lips kissing her with nothing but love.

Regina melted at Emma's kiss as if she had forgotten how to do anything, because this wasn't just an ordinary everyday touch of the lips, it was one of the most mesmerizing touches of pale and red combining in one magical sensation. "I love you Emma," she whispered against her lips letting a tiny smile crease them.

"And I love you, your majesty," Emma giggled against the other's lips pulling back to rest her head upon Regina's smiling at her. She pushed the brunette off of her only to cuddle with her on their small bunk. She held her close and tightly in her arms closing her eyes to slowly drift off to sleep. "Goodnight my queen," she whispered soothingly into her ear before sleep overcame her body.

Regina laid curled up against Emma feeling more than secure in her strong arms. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes waiting for sleep to overcome her body. "Goodnight my savior," she whispered back with another smile finally falling asleep until morning.

**A/N: A bit on the short side, but I am going to stop here for now. Will be adding more in the future. Would love to hear your thoughts and comments as of now (: **


	3. The Islands of Neverland

**The Islands of Neverland**

**A/N: Hello all I don't want anyone to have to wait so long before I update so I'm adding this. I suppose you could say it's my own personal version of Season 3. **

**Everyone has finally arrived to Neverland in hopes to find Henry and as the Evil Queen would say seek her (their) revenge. Pan with the help of Tamara and Greg however makes sure Henry is hidden well.**

The crew stood on deck of the Jolly Roger doing their duties as assigned while they docked in Hook's favorite spot _Pirates Cove_. They all figured out their plans on the search for Henry, deciding they best split up and search every island. Hook and Rumple would go seek out _Mermaid Lagoon_ since Hook knew how the mermaids were then travel to _Skull Rock_, Charming and Snow would seek out the _Indian Camp_, while Emma and Regina searched around the beach staying close to where the ship was in case any intruder's decided to show up.

"At first I didn't want to save you, but it wasn't fair to Henry to lose his father then you all in the same day. Plus you're my true love Regina I couldn't just let you die, not without me by your side at least," Emma spoke truthfully looking over to Regina with an apologetic look.

Regina listened to what the blonde had to say letting a slight smirk creep upon her face. "I'm just glad you came back, and we will leave the love stuff for later," she grinned saying that in a rather sexual tone.

The blonde wasn't going to let that tone get away so easily though, she walked over to where the brunette stood pulling her in her strong arms hugging her ever so tightly and close to her body so that her flesh was exactly pressed hard against the others. "I thought I was going to lose you," she whispered kissing at the nape of her neck.

The brunette held onto her lover just as tight loving the feel of her breasts upon the others in a rather hard yet satisfying manner. "You won't ever lose me Emma." She practically moaned out due to the kiss.

The two women just stood there in each other's loving arms not wanting to spoil the moment. After a while both pulled away, only to be greeted by a few of the **Lost Boys**. Of course neither of them knew who they were, but weren't going to back down from a fight. The boys were already trying to tie the both of them up only to put bags over their heads and take them to **Peter Pan. **

Before anything could happen in that matter, Emma who was fighting off two of the boys even with the lack of having no walls to pin them up upon still managed to grab hold of their wrists and pin them down on the ground with her foot at the back of both their necks and their hands pressed firmly against their backs.

Regina being mesmerized by Emma's actions almost got caught by the only boy left. Shaking herself out of things and finally focusing on what was happening to her, is when she took action. The woman wasn't going to use magic nor rip out the poor boys heart because she was changing for not only Henry, but Emma as well. She grabbed the boy's shoulders forcing him onto the ground next to the others holding his arms back once he was down.

The woman that was standing smiled down at her girlfriend then looked to the poor saps that thought they could get away with kidnapping so easily. "I don't know who you boys are, but you are going to tell me where our son is," she yelled down at them pressing her foot harder onto the two's necks.

"And if we don't," spat out one of the lads on the ground looking over to the blonde.

"Then we will just make this much worse than it already is and your lives will just be a living hell until we get some answers," The brunette yelled before the other could even answer tightening her grip on her captives arms.

The only boy who hadn't talked yet didn't want to be hurt anymore so he spoke up giving the women what they wanted. "Pan has him," he answered in a scared tone. "If you promise not to hurt us anymore I can lead you to his hideout," he added.

Regina and Emma both glanced at each other with grins upon their faces nodding before they both grabbed their captives still holding onto them so they couldn't run.

"Lead the way boys," they both said pushing them forward to start walking. Regina looked over to Emma giving her a wink and a smile as Emma did the same, but mouthed "You are amazing" to the brunette.

**A/N: Stopping here for this chapter. What will happen next? Will the boys keep to their word, try to get away, or maybe succeed in kidnapping Regina and Emma? TBC… Leave feedback please (: **


	4. SwanQueen meet Peter Pan

**SwanQueen meet Peter Pan (Henry is saved)**

**A/N: I think it's about due time to update my story for all of you, sorry I haven't I have been trying to figure out where I want to go with this chapter in particular since Henry is being saved (spoiler alert). I do want to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing it and to everyone that has put it as a favorite and followed as well. I appreciate it so much and hope you enjoy this next chapter (: **

The lost boys had thought about tricking the two women several times, but they decided that these two weren't messing around, so sticking by their word the group traveled to _Pan's hideout_. Once arriving, neither woman let go of their captive until they were met by the sight of the person whom had their son as well as the sight of Henry. Peter Pan came out with Henry in his grip staring shocked that outsiders were in his presence and his men were captured.

"Who are you," Pan asked looking among the woman that stood in front of him.

"Might we ask you the same," Emma spoke giving him an evil look then turned to Henry. "And why do you have our son," she asked concerned about both of the answers more so for Henry.

"Peter Pan at your service ma'am," The boy answered in his cheery voice tightening his grip upon the boy that was their son. "Henry here thanks to the help of Tamara and Greg for bringing him to me is my captive. You see he has changed something that wasn't supposed to happen," He answered bowing his head to the blonde.

"The curse," Regina said more as a puzzled question rather than a statement, but even she knew the curse was meant to be broken because Rumple had told her so. If it wasn't the curse then what was the true answer.

"Magic was just petty nonsense that I had no use for after being brought what is most important," Pan answered the brunette with a smug grin.

"Why is our son so important then boy," The brunette spat out angrily wanting her well their answer and she wanted it NOW!

"Captain Hook wasn't supposed to come back because you see before his _crocodile hunt _him and I had a feud which will now probably start back up which no matter I always win. Henry here was supposed to keep you two beauties from ever falling in love. Why, you may ask, because true love will bring back everything," Pan explained knowing all of this thanks to a certain _Dark One_.

"The matters of you and Hook are not our concern Pan. What is our concern is our son! So thing's come back it's no big deal. My family is my priority and in case you didn't know you are amongst royalty; The Queen and The White Knight," Emma backfired at him.

"Very well Knight, but be warned this doesn't end here. You may have your son as long as you let my men go," Peter bowed down to the two letting Henry go.

Regina and Emma let their captives go to hug their son happy to be reunited at last. They looked back to Peter Pan with evil glares before taking Henry's hand retreating back to the Jolly Roger hoping to see the others back on the ship.

"What's going to happen now," Henry asked scared that his family would be hurt because of what Pan had said.

"If he really means that things aren't over then I'm not quite sure what will happen, but whatever does we'll be ready," Regina answered looking down at her son with an assuring smile.

"Yeah kid, no worries. Your mom and I got this covered, and the others will be informed on what happened so we can all come up with a game plan," Emma nodded looking over at her lover smiling.

"Another operation, cool I'm in," Henry grinned excited that they were going to come up with another plan like before when the curse was awaiting to be broken.

The three musketeers arrived back to the ship climbing aboard, but were greeted by no-one. "Must be on the way back," the blonde shrugged looking to the brunette who nodded. "Do you think they are alright," Henry asked worried that his family might be in danger. "Yeah kid, like I said they have to be on the way back here," Emma assured him with a smile as she and Regina kissed his head and each gave him a hug before sending him off to sleep.

"Well your majesty I have a concern that is bothering me," The blonde spoke up looking over to the brunette smiling as she stride over to her.

"And what might that be my humble knight," the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile taking her lover into her arms.

Emma grinned at Regina holding her for a second before pulling away. "I'm glad Henry didn't keep us apart because you are my true love and I know we had it rough at first, but without you I can't breathe. When we are together it's like the whole world stops and the only thing that matters is you. I love you Regina! I intend to love you for the rest of my life, because I want to always be your savior and I want to watch Henry grow up right by your side… Emma smiled as she kneeled down onto one knee taking Regina's hand in her own looking up at her. "Regina Mills, will you marry me," she asked staring into amber pools getting lost within them.

Regina looked at Emma smiling feeling her heart melt at those words. Seeing the other kneel down made her heart race right back up and beat out of her chest. Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she smiled speechless. "Yes Emma, of course I'll marry you," she nodded bringing the blonde up to kiss her passionately.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter I am ending it here for now. There is a war to plan and a wedding to plan. Will everything really return like Pan said? What will the others think of what has turned out? Find out soon. Please review (: **


	5. The War is On

**The War is On**

**A/N: I know you all are probably mad because I have not updated yet, and I do apologize. I have been thinking of where this is going to end up going and how far I will take it. I am in the process of writing another Regina & Emma story as well so be on the watch for that my loves. I promise that I will try and keep up to date with this story first before all others. Give me some time J**

**Well in the last chapter our lovely Swan-Queen got engaged, Henry was saved, A war was about to start, and the others were still gone. Granted the war won't be in Storybrooke because they just arrived so I don't want them going back plus the town is hidden thanks to Belle. Nobody dies or anything just terrible defeat for someone who they all were supposed to be afraid of (spoiler). Let's begin shall we? **

Upon the next day of Regina and Emma's engagement the couple including their son woke up to find that the others had returned back safely. Henry was full of excitement to see his grandparents, glad that nothing bad happened to them on their journey. Regina and Emma had pulled everyone off to the side after getting reacquainted with everyone explaining that a war was about to take place and they had better be prepared for it. What any of them knew was that they weren't going to have enough time to plan an "operation" because from the sounds of the beach combat was about to start right now.

Unexpectedly, Regina somehow managed to conjure up some weapons just in case they were needed. Hook, Charming, and Rumple however already had what they needed; Hook with his hand and pistol, Rumple with his cane and magic (if it can be used), and Charming with his gun. Snow refused to use anything because it wasn't her ways' although her eyes were on the bow and arrows that were conjured, Emma took a sword lacking her gun her father somehow took over**, **and Regina grabbed a knife knowing she had no use of it. Henry was told that he could watch, and if necessary he could take the smallest sword to help as long as he was careful.

The sounds of the beach grew closer and closer then out of nowhere Pan and his men were on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Pan was a bit taken back when he saw more people than just the women he had encountered and let out a scowl towards Hook. "I told you ladies that it wasn't over," Pan bowed towards Regina and Emma. "Yeah well we're ready boy," Emma snapped getting into position while the others soon followed her stanza. "Just so you know missy, Peter Pan always gets his man," the eldest teen scowled at the blonde. Each of the men took the person of their choosing standing opposite them and of course Peter Pan ended up with Hook.

The war was on! Each person ran for it not literally of course because the lack of space, but they all raced forward towards their enemy bulging what weapons they had at each other. Charming wrestled with one boy for a while until the boy got away from him and he took his shot at the lad's body barely nipping at his skin but enough to hurt his leg from standing straight up. Snow was too scared to harm her guy so her husband did the same to her opponent as well. Rumple dodged his fellow upside the head with his cane knocking him unconscious. Regina lost her knife from the older teen that stole it from her and put it up to her throat. Emma managed to slash at the other teens arm causing him to back off. When she saw that her fiancé was in trouble she ran towards the oldest cutting at his back hard to where he just fell back. "Gina, you okay," she asked with concerned eyes throwing her sword down to caress her lover's cheek. The brunette coughed a bit catching her breath before nodding her head looking up into green eyes. "Yes," she responded kissing the blonde hard.

The only ones that were left standing were Hook and Pan. They scrambled like old times before Hook grabbed hold of Pans clothing with his hook pulling him up in the air. "You run Peter Pan and never come back. You'll learn to GROW UP boy," he yelled letting him go. Pan flew away while his men severely injured slowly left the ship to try and follow after him.

Everyone rested a bit except Henry who was giddy as ever just witnessing his family fight off the bad guys going to hug each member of his family even Hook for getting rid of Pan. After a little bit of rest everyone turned to Emma and Regina who were still in the same spot sitting beside each other hand in hand and head on head. "Would any of you like to explain what is going on," Snow asked tilting her head to the side. Henry looked up at her with a huge grin jumping up and down. "Me me," he chirped, "Well my mom and Emma are like you and grandpa each other's true love and I'm not sure what happened last night, but it had to be good because I've never seen them this happy before," he grinned. David thought he was going to be sick thinking that his daughter and the evil queen had done the nasty. "Oh," Snow said lifting her head back up with a straight face.

"Like the kid said mom, Regina and I are in love and I won't lose her. Last night nothing bad happened so don't worry and it was more than a good thing it was something that will change both our lives for the better," Emma started smiling at Regina. "You're daughter here proposed to me and I said yes," Regina finished with the biggest smile kissing her fiancé lightly. "Guess we have a wedding to plan then," Snow spoke with a slight smile. "Indeed we do," the two lovebirds spoke at the same time with a giggle before pecking each other's lips one last time.

**A/N Well I do hope you enjoyed that chapter. I will probably add maybe one or two more chapters as I think the end to this story is coming soon. ** **I'm sorry if you get disappointed by this, but like I said I am doing more of them so no worries. Feel free to inbox any suggestions you might want me to have in this or maybe something you'd like for me to write in the future with them. I appreciate all the feedback and will update as soon as I can (: **


	6. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

**A/N: Well my readers I hate to do this to you, but my story has come to an end. I am writing more so be on the lookout for those. More than likely I will do a sequel to this maybe when season 3 comes as of now this is where it ends. AU stories and possible past stories to come. I do hope you enjoy this final chapter. **

"I'm sorry we can't plan anything formal like you'd expect a wedding to be," Snow spoke almost forgetting that they weren't in StoryBrooke. Everyone looked at her nodding their heads with small smiles. "It'll still be a fine wedding formal or not Snow," David spoke up kissing his wife's head.

"Hook, do the ceremony for us," Emma basically pleaded not sure if she could wait any longer to marry Regina even if they had only been engaged for a day. She had wanted this the moment she first met her Madame Mayor. So her waiting had been long enough in her opinion.

"Geez mom you move fast," Henry teased getting a glance from the blonde. "I love her kid who can blame me for moving so quickly," the blonde winked grinning like a kid.

Nobody really protested to the thought so Hook agreed to be their 'minister', Henry was going to be for Regina's side, Snow and Charming for Emma, and Rumple was the witness.

The brunette and blonde stood together in front of Hook so he could start. "Well I never thought of a couple such as you ladies, but I can see the happiness in your eyes and the love you clearly have for each other. So sensing that nobody here objects to this marriage we can go right into it then," he started and was about to continue before Rumple interrupted. "This isn't an objection, I simple have a gift for you two since you don't properly have anything for this touching moment," He spoke in that sharp toned accent of his conjuring up to rings handing each of the women. "Thank me later. Continue," he nodded. "Swan you can go first with the vows," Hook said looking at Emma who turned to face Regina with a smile on her face.

"Regina, I knew from the moment we met that you were the one I was destined for. I know we didn't exactly get along at first, but hell that's what true love is. Fighting, pushing each other's buttons, and all that. Within that time I really got to know you and we grew closer which I'm thankful for. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else besides you and you made me realize what I've been missing. I love you Gina for all eternity," She smiled squeezing the brunette's hand.

Regina melted at the blonde's words feeling a single tear roll down her cheek. "Emma, I've only ever felt love like this once, but even then it wasn't as strong as what I feel with you. I pushed you so many times only to see if you felt what I did, and when it was confirmed things just got so much better for me. I stand here today looking at my savior, the birth mother to our son, my once arch enemy, and now one true love. I wouldn't have it any other way because you had faith in me when no one else did. I'm thankful to have you and Henry in my life and I will cherish that forever. I love you Emma for the rest of my life," She smiled with those assuring eyes of her.

The couple turned their heads back to Hook still facing each other, the blonde letting a tear fall from Regina's words. "Emma if you please take the ring repeating after me as you place it on the Queen's finger," Hook gestured towards the blonde. "Do you Emma Swan take Regina Mills as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad as long as you both shall live," He asked looking at her. Emma took the ring placing it upon Regina's finger saying "I do." Hook then turned to Regina, "Regina if you please take the ring repeating after me as you place it on the Savior's finger," he gestured at the brunette. "Do you Regina Mills take Emma Swan as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad as long as you both shall live," He asked staring at her. Regina took the ring placing it upon Emma's finger saying "I do."

"Well then by the power vested in me upon my ship I now pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss the bride," Hook smiled at them. The couple eagerly kissed the other full of love and passion before pulling away to face everyone else. "Ladies and Gents, I give you Regina and Emma Swan-Mills," he bowed as everyone clapped. The blonde and brunette hugged their few guests investing in small conversation with them making sure to thank Gold for their rings.

"I finally got what I wish for on my birthday when I blew out the candle," Henry said rather cheerfully. Emma ruffled his hair as she and her wife laughed at the comment. "Yeah kid, guess so… even though we had no idea you made that wish," Regina finished her sentence. "Glad you didn't tell anyone your wish because that's bad luck and lord knows what would have happened," The brunette added with a sigh of relief.

After some time the gang decided to go about their separate ways leaving the happy couple to be to themselves. Emma looked to Regina offering her a hand as she bowed. "Would you care to dance my Queen," she asked grinning up at her. Regina took the offered hand with a smirk as she situated herself properly for the dance. The blonde stared into amber pools always mesmerized by them as she led the dance. Amber eyes met green waves for a long period before the brunette leaned into her wife laying her head upon her shoulder.

"**Baby, you're a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise," **Emma sung softly into Regina's ear as she kissed the crown of her head.

Regina lifted her head looking at her wife smiling as she placed her hand upon her cheek caressing it. She then leaned in to kiss her lips softly lingering there a moment before pulling away.

"**You keep sending me angels, sweet and true,"** Regina sung gently almost like a whisper to Emma kissing her one last time.

With the couple now married and having a true family the two finally got their "_**HAPPILY EVER AFTER!**_"__

**A/N: Well that is the end of the journey. I hope you enjoyed and look forward to hearing your thoughts. I'm taking ideas for new stories if you'd like to share please feel free. Don't forget stay posted on my new stories to come **


End file.
